1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods of exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus capable of transmitting information required to transmit content stored in a user terminal device to an external device and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the strength of advancement of electronic technology, various types of electronic appliances have been developed and supplied. Especially, various display devices such as a TV, a cell phone, a PC, a laptop, PDA, and the like, are used in most homes. Further, having been equipped with an input apparatus such as a pen when using the various types of electronic appliances makes a user to be able to input data more elaborately and comfortably.
Conventionally, a wireless networking method or a wire networking method by using a storing device like a USB is used to transmit data to an external device. Although the wireless networking method may seem to be convenient, it has some problems that it is vulnerable to security, must be connected to a 3G or 4G network, Bluetooth, or a W-Fi network, requires a large sized component for performing networking, and consumes much power.
Further, the wire networking method may have an advantage over security, but it requires a separate storing device, which is one of biggest weaknesses of the method.
Accordingly, a need of reinforcing security and transmitting data to an external device without using a separate external device has come to the forefront.